Gold Island
About Gold Island is the culmination of the five Natural Islands, allowing all monsters found on those islands containing a Natural Element, the Supernatural Element, the Legendary Element, or a Seasonal Element to come together and sing. Gold Island is available at level 4 for free, after purchasing Cold Island. Only level 15+ monsters from the Natural Islands may be placed on it. Gold Island is also accessible at level 6 without any purchase in the Apple, Android and PC versions of the game. It was first released on November 27, 2012. Gold Island exists in a different dimension from the Natural Islands, which is what enables the monsters to inhabit both their own native island as well as Gold Island. A monster's species, and its name, is the same on both islands because it is the same monster. Selling a monster on their native island will remove it from Gold Island as well. Any monster boxed on their 'home' island, or Teleported to Shugabush Island, will also be removed from Gold Island. Indigenous Monsters The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Most monsters can be placed on Gold Island once they reach level 15. These include: * Any Natural Monster which is currently located on the Natural Islands. * The Shugabush, when it is located on Plant Island. * The Wubbox, as detailed on its own page. * The Seasonal Monsters. * The Rare Monsters, including all Natural Rare Monsters, the Rare Wubbox, and the Rare Seasonal Monsters. * The Epic Monsters. The excluded monsters are: * Ethereal Monsters. They cannot be placed on Gold Island for any circumstance, regardless of whether they are on the Ethereal Island or on one of the Natural islands. Same applies to Rarethereals. * Monsters which are on Shugabush Island. These monsters cannot be placed on Gold Island. This includes the Shugabush and all of the Natural Monsters which reside there as well. The important factor in this case is the monster's location, not its type. The specific message given by the game is: "Because of conflicts in the interdimensional magic of Shugabush Island, this monster cannot be placed on Gold Island." * Monsters on Fire Haven, Fire Oasis, Psychic Island, and Faerie Island, because they don’t want to. * Fire element monsters, such as Floogull and Glowl, simply because they don't want to. * Mythical Monsters because they don’t want to. * Magical Monsters because they don’t want to. * The Wublins cannot be placed on Gold Island because they cannot be fed whatsoever. * Dipsters cannot be placed on Gold Island regardless of level, because they simply don't want to. * The Werdos cannot be placed on Gold Island regardless of level. * The Celestials cannot be placed on Gold Island because they cannot be fed whatsoever. * The Gobbleygourd seasonal cannot be placed because it doesn’t want to. Monsters which are in a Hotel Structure on their home island can also be placed on Gold Island. Even if these monsters are in the Hotel and inactive, they will be active and perform on Gold Island. When monsters are placed, they remain on their 'home' island, still generating coins there unless they are placed into a Wubbox, in which case they are permanently removed from both Gold Island and their home island. Monsters on Gold island do not generate coins on the island, nor do they require decorations or feeding. They just sing. Monsters on this island can be muted and are able to have their volumes changed as any other island. Rocks and Trees Main Article: Obstacles There are no rocks and trees to clear on . No obstacles can be bought from the Market, as the Decorations and Structures section cannot be accessed. Music The full Gold Island song is available on iTunes for download. The melody of the Gold Island's song is based on Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D. Going along with this theme, the main melody in the beginning section of the Gold Island song is in the key of D major. As the song progresses, the song becomes E minor. The song plays at 140 beats per minute. Castle Upgrades There is only one type of castle, the Crystal Castle, which has unlimited beds. Strategy * Monsters do not earn Currency on . * The total amount of food needed to teleport all 37 unique monsters (excluding the rare versions) that can be placed on Gold Island would be an astounding 22,280,880 , and the total amount of coins would be 222,808,800 , which is 10 times the food amount. * The total amount of food needed to teleport all 70 possible monsters (including the rare versions) that can be placed on Gold Island would be an astounding 40,957,520 , and the total amount of coins would be 409,575,200 , which is 10 times the food amount. Special Occasions During the Anniversary Month, which is the month of September, Gold Island is adorned with Anniversary decorations, as well has having its middle crown increasing its number every year on its anniversary. * For 2014, the Anniversary celebration was from September 4th to October 6th. Originally, it would have ended on September 30th, but the Version 1.3.0 Update was delayed and caused the celebration to end later. * For 2015, the Anniversary celebration was from TBA to TBA. * For 2016, the Anniversary celebration was from September 1st to October 1st. *For 2017, TBA *For 2018, TBA *For 2019, TBA Notes * Some monsters have different timing from other monsters such as the PomPom and Hoola. * Gold Island was launched in the Version 1.1.0 Update on November 27th, 2012. *The Market can be accessed on Gold Island with a glitch involving using an ad with the market button, however placing structures or decorations will not be final, as when you reload the island the decorations and structures will be missing. **The Currency section of the market can be accessed by tapping the currency bars. *Recently released monsters like Dipsters may be unable to be placed on Gold Island, possibly because their music has not been integrated into the island's song yet. **Dipsters cannot be placed on Gold Island when fed to level 15. If this is tried, a warning will appear on the screen that reads, "This monster doesn't want to be on Gold Island!" *Golden depictions of the Fire Bush and the Dragoon Statue are noticeable as part of Gold Island. *The Crystal Castle, like the Castle on the Shugabush Island, does not produce a bass sound. While on Shugabush Island it is due to Shugabass, there is no given reason for Gold Island. * Once a Wubbox is removed from Gold Island, the Wubbox in the waiting list goes back to the dormant stage of its life. * Goals do not apply to placing Seasonal Monsters or the Shugabush on Gold Island, so there is no reward for placing these monsters on the island. However, placing Rare Monsters will only reward whatever its common counterpart reward is and it will not reward anything if its common counterpart already had been placed on Gold Island. * Level 15 Ethereals, Shugafam, Mythicals, Rarethereals, Dipsters, Werdos, Fire Monsters, and Fire Rare Monsters will show up on the placing list, but grayed out (disabled). If you try anyway, the game will give a message that the monster cannot be placed on Gold Island. Naturals and Rare Naturals on Shugabush Island at Level 15 will not show up at all on the placing list. * Bowgart, Quibble, And Clamble are the only monsters that play throughout the entire song. Category:Gold_Island Category:Islands Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Epic Monsters